A Wish Your Heart Makes
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Kalisto and Sin Cara celebrate Valentine's Day in a particularly magical scenario, and Cara makes an important decision regarding their relationship. Story #4 in my "Shipper Chy's Valentine's One-Shot" series. Sinlisto. Ridiculously fluffy. Inspired by posts on both Sin Cara and Kalisto's Twitter accounts.


Sin Cara awoke to an empty bed. As his pleasant dreams drew to the corners of his mind and he rubbed his tired eyes, he wondered where his partner Kalisto had gone. He had an idea answer when the hairs in his nose suddenly singed and his ears were punctured by a wailing smoke alarm.

Cara rolled out of bed, fumbling to tie his robe around his waist, and sprinted down the wooden stairs. The smoke, naturally, was stemming from the kitchen. Fortunately there was just enough to irritate the alarm, but no more. Kalisto, yanking the back door open, had an arm over his nose and mouth to shield his lungs from the thin black cloud.

The problem was the toaster. Four pieces of charred bread—what was once bread, anyway—were wedged in the appliance. Cara crossed the kitchen, turned the toaster off, unplugged it from the wall, then freed the overly-toasted toast. It nearly singed his fingertips as he dropped the singed remains onto the counter.

"You okay?" Cara called to Kalisto over the screeching alarm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kalisto said, waving the door open and shut to clear the kitchen of smoke. "I just got this thing. Haven't figured out all the settings yet. Why do they have to make toasters so complex?"

Cara used a chair to lift himself to the smoke alarm and reset it. The blaring stopped.

"Thanks."

"What were you doing?" Cara queried. "Just making toast?"

"Kind of. I feel dumb for finding a way to mess that up." Kalisto sighed.

"I blame the 4-Slice Toaster SC-1800, now with ten different ways to prepare your breakfast." _Guess that's going back to the store_.

"Or burn the house down," Kalisto said, chuckling pitifully.

"Hey, you're alright, come here."

Sin Cara opened his arms and enveloped the love of his life. He felt Kalisto relax in his hold.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, y'know, since it's Valentine's Day."

Cara was touched. "Really? That's really sweet of you, Kali."

Kalisto smiled. "It's the thought that counts?"

"It's not too late. I'll help you make something. Then, if you still want to surprise me, I'll go upstairs and get back in bed and pretend I'm still asleep."

Kalisto's grin unfolded wider. He kissed Cara's nose. "I love you. I don't mind some help. If a man can't even make toast right…"

"It's the toaster," Cara affirmed. "You're using one from 1800. That _can't_ be good."

Kalisto laughed, and it filled Cara's head and heart. Together the luchadores prepared a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, unburnt toast, and sliced grapefruit. Kalisto poured two glasses of orange juice, and Sin Cara carried the tray of food upstairs to the bedroom. He and Kalisto settled under the comforter and helped themselves to a pleasant breakfast.

"Should we exchange gifts now?" Sin Cara asked, stabbing a piece of egg with his fork.

"This early?" Kalisto asked. He nibbled on a slice of toast. "You don't want to wait until our date?"

"You kind of need my gift for the date." Sin Cara hadn't told him what his surprise Valentine's Day plans were for the couple. Kalisto had been guessing all week, but he hadn't come up with the right supposition yet. Cara was glad. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kalisto's face when he handed the present over.

"Alright. If you insist."

"Trust me."

"I do. Always will."

Cara set the empty plates and silverware on the nightstand for now. Kalisto, still cozily dressed in pajama bottoms and a loose WWE shirt, drew a wrapped present from the middle drawer of the dresser. He handed it to Cara, who in exchange handed a slimmer box over to Kalisto.

"You first," Kalisto said.

Cara tore the red and white-striped paper to reveal a leather Bible, New King James version. The quality was not cheap. What made it more remarkable was his name in golden letters written on the top, as well as a reference to his favorite verse: Philippians 4:13. Kalisto might not have shared his faith, but he respected it, and by that alone Cara found himself falling in love with the guy all over again.

"Kalisto, _esto es hermoso_ ," he breathed, running two fingers over the smooth cover. Customized. Excellence.

"You like it?" Kalisto asked, smiling, clasping his hands together.

"I love it. _Tanto_. _Gracias_." He leaned forward and kissed Kalisto firmly. "I'm so happy to have you."

" _Yo también_."

"Go ahead and open yours," Sin Cara urged.

Kalisto peeled back a layer of wrapping. This gift had been difficult to wrap because it was…well…fragile? It needed a fine layer of packaging for protection. Kalisto found a long box and pulled the lid off. "Wh— _no_ ," he gasped, grabbing at the box's contents. Two tickets to an event Kalisto had been raving about all year long.

"What is it?" Cara mused, grinning.

"Disney on Ice? We're going?"

"Yeah, I remember you saying how bummed you were that you missed the show in Baltimore last year, so I looked around and found out they were coming to the city. I've had these tickets for months."  
Kalisto leaped into Sin Cara's arms, holding himself up off the floor, clinging to the sturdy form of his man. "This is awesome! Thank you! I'm so stoked to go."

Cara squeezed him tight, then set him on the floor again. "I didn't know you were such a Disney enthusiast."

"It's nothing a badass luchador needs to be bragging about to other tough, rugged superstars, y'know? But yeah. When I was a kid, I loved the movies. _Aladdin, Hunchback, Atlantis, Beauty and the Beast_ …"

"Which is your favorite?"

"Hard to pick." Kalisto plucked the tickets from the box, holding them securely between his fingers so not to crush them in his excitement.

"Well, I don't know about _Hunchback_ or _Atlantis_ , but I know _Aladdin_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ are on the setlist. If you can call it that."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"I always thought _Mulan_ was pretty awesome."

"She is! It is! Wow, sorry, I'm kind of hysterical right now."

"Don't apologize. I think you're adorable. And don't worry. Your secret passion is safe with me." The other wrestlers didn't need to know the details of their personal lives, especially as a couple. This date was yet another wonderful opportunity for Sin Cara and Kalisto to be together, enjoy their time, love and laugh with one another without risking judgement or exposure to anyone else.

"When are we leaving?"

"Show starts at six-thirty. I figure we can head downtown, get a late lunch, enjoy the nice weather a bit, then head over to the stadium."

"Anyone ever tell you how _perfect_ you are?"

"Yeah. This guy I'm seeing. I think he's pretty great, too."

Kalisto leaned again Sin Cara. "Every day, I find yet another way to love you."

"Hey, you're channeling Disney."

"Nope. That's from right here." He put a fist over his heart. " _Te amo_."

" _Te amo, mi tesoro_."

* * *

Getting ready was half the fun.

After a shower that got them just as dirty as it did clean, the Lucha Dragons dressed dapper for the evening, with slacks and button-down shirts and even ties. They would be the most lavish guests at the show. Sin Cara looked so handsome, the dark purple of his shirt bringing out his gorgeous eyes, the snug pants fitting his lower form well. Kalisto couldn't help but admire him from behind in the bathroom mirror while Cara shaved his angelic face. He looked so beautiful, yet Kalisto wondered something.

"Is that necessary?"

"What? Shaving?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like anyone will see your face."

Sin Cara drew the razor from his face for a moment. "Do you want to wear the masks tonight?"

" _Claro que si_. We wear them everywhere."

"I know we do. But it means attention. Onlookers. Maybe running into fans."

"That's never stopped us before."

"On Valentine's Day? Most romantic night of the year?"

Kalisto pressed his lips together. They'd had this conversation before. "Look, I don't care if everyone finds out. I'm honored and proud to be your partner, and there's nobody I love more in this world than you. Nobody will change my mind on it. And honestly, showing you off would be a privilege in itself."

Kalisto watched Cara's eyes sink towards the floor.

"If it makes you too uncomfortable, that's fine, and I'll respect that." Kalisto took a step forward, looping his pinky finger around Sin Cara's. "But, I mean, they've gotta find out sometime, right? It won't be so bad. No more hiding or sneaking around. If they don't understand, that's on them, that's not on us. I like us. I _love_ us. And I'm ready to tell the world what you mean to me."

Sin Cara's lips were pursed now. _Come on_ , Kalisto begged him internally. _This is so big to me, I want it to be just as important to you_ …

Cara nodded at last. "Alright."

"Really?" Kalisto asked after a gasp.

"Well, the masks have an important meaning to both of us…but what's even more important to me is your happiness, Kalisto. If you want the world, I'll give you the world. If you want this…I'll give you this."

Kalisto wounds his arms around Cara from behind. "Thank you."

" _Claro que si_."

* * *

It was inevitable.

Kalisto and Sin Cara were recognized from the moment they present their tickets at the gate and stepped through the doors of the arena. Disney fans and WWE fans overlapped more often than Sin Cara thought. The couple posed for a few pictures, and then once again they were alone.

 _If we were going to come out as a couple, I wanted to do it as a front, not as something people find out on their own_. Cara was a bit nervous, but his own self-anxiety was deadened watching Kalisto practically skip down the walkway, observing the Disney merchandise and characters walking around.

"Man, I need to calm myself down," Kalisto said. "I feel like a total fanboy…oh my God, Mickey! Cara, it's Mickey Mouse!"

Sin Cara chuckled. He was too much.

"This is pretty damn magical. I feel like a kid again. On my first trip to Disney Land."

"Now look at you, all grown up. Sort of," Cara teased.

Kalisto nudged his shoulder. "Hush."

Sin Cara wanted to prove to Kalisto he was dedicated to him, committed to their relationship, even if it meant stepping out of a comfort zone. With a sharp breath in, he swung his hand into Kalisto's and held it tight, fingers interlocking with his boyfriend's.

Kalisto was baffled and overjoyed by the action that wouldn't have been too big of a deal anywhere else, if they were alone. Both rapid pulses blended in the hold. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I'm getting an idea."

Cara would wait to treat Kalisto with a plush Disney character or a shirt, whatever he wanted, after the show. After a brief walk they found their section and claimed their seats. The area was chilly, naturally, and Cara was thankful for his suit jacket, but he was willing to hand it over if Kalisto got uncomfortably cold.

"Wish it wasn't impossible to kiss you with this mask on," Cara said. "One of the reasons I wanted to go without it."

Kalisto rolled up the bottom of his mask until his lips were exposed, then his own twisted into a devious grin. "I'll let you initiate. Whenever you're ready."

"I will be." _I hope. Holding his hand's one thing. Kissing him in public when people know who we are? Much bigger deal_.

The house lights dimmed, and streaks of blue and pink raced each other over the glistening ice.

An announcer with a much more merciful voice than JBL welcomed the guests to the show. The crowd raised an enthusiastic roar when he told them to make some noise for the performers, and Kalisto's voice was one to join them. He was buzzing, almost trembling from his ecstasy. "This is _so cool_!" he said.

"I'm so glad you think so." Cara was nearly brave enough to put an arm around Kalisto, but music blasted through the arena and Kalisto was on his feet. "I recognize that…oh, it's Aladdin! Check it out!"

Kalisto was vocal during each song of the first story, especially the Genie's "Friend Like Me." Sin Cara was enjoying the show himself but took more entertainment out of Kalisto's reaction. A true fanboy. A wonderful, happy luchador.

Sin Cara's everything.

He was seated again during "A Whole New World", and Sin Cara took the brave step. He put his arm around Kalisto.

Kalisto leaned into him. "This is special," he voiced.

"You're special."

Another of Kalisto's favorite, _Beauty and the Beast_ , was featured in the show. "Belle's a babe and I don't care what anyone says," Kalisto laughed.

"Do you care what your boyfriend thinks?" Sin Cara mused. He laughed to let Kalisto know he was only joking. "Yeah, that's how I feel about Jasmine. And Mulan. Girl's got it going on. She could even teach _me_ a thing or two about being a man."

"Alright, alright, I don't need to hear about your fantasies."

"Why not? You're clearly out here living yours."

Kalisto grinned. "If I were living mine right now, we wouldn't exactly be clothed."

Now _that_ was something Kalisto would have to _seriously_ talk Sin Cara into, whether they were out as a couple or not. Sex in a public place sounded intriguing, difficult, risky. Maybe someday. A day long from this one, where Cara was still trying to muster the valor to kiss his boyfriend in public.

Kalisto was swaying to "Beauty and the Beast", even within Cara's arm hold. He was so touched by Kalisto's sentimentalism. He worked himself to kiss Kalisto through the entire song, but couldn't find enough of a push to carry out with it before it was over. _Dammit. What the hell is wrong with me? He wants this, I want this, what am I afraid of_?

He vowed he'd conquer this inane fear by the end of the show.

The night carried on like the dream of a child, with lights, impressive ice dancers in character, wonderful music that hit a nostalgic heart hard. Old movies like _The Lion King, Cinderella_ and even _The Incredibles_ were brought to life before the crowd's eyes, evoking Disney magic and wistfulness that even got Sin Cara emotional, if only slightly.

Especially when _Mulan_ came on. He was singing to those songs, and Kalisto was proud of him.

The classic Disney characters came out to end the show: Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Jiminy Cricket. He rattled off trite words about following your heart and making wishes on stars, words Cara nearly scoffed at, mocked, ridiculed with mental counters about working hard to succeed, not relying only wishes alone to get everything you wanted in life…

Then he looked at Kalisto. His little luchador had a light in his eye Cara so rarely saw. A great part of him that believed in hard work, fighting for success…but above all, never letting go of your dreams.

Dreams meant everything to Kalisto.

Kalisto meant everything to Sin Cara.

He truly was a dream come true. This _relationship_ was a dream come true.

Cara had no idea what he'd done to deserve someone like Kalisto, but he was thankful and blessed and lucky and absolutely could not be happier…

And he was too ecstatic to keep it to himself.

The world had to know how happy he was.

Cara looked over at Kalisto during the grand rendition of "When You Wish Upon A Star." Every skater, every Disney character was on the ice, the atmosphere a crescendo.

Kalisto looked back.

He was curious about what Cara was up to.

"I didn't wish on a star to have you, Kalisto, but whatever I did right to deserve you, I'm glad I did. You're my wish come true. A dream that became reality. You're my whole world. And I would be nothing without you."

Tears glistened in Kalisto's eyes. "Cara…"

Sin Cara leaned over and kissed him passionately, hard, in a way like he'd never get the chance to kiss Kalisto again so he had to make this count. It lasted through a quarter of the song, because Sin Cara refused to let go of this moment, of Kalisto, his prize and his treasure and his joy.

It lasted so long that people had caught onto them now. They were watching. Whispering. A couple giggled. Others touched their hearts, quietly happy for the couple.

Sin Cara broke the kiss, and Kalisto gulped down air.

"Wow," he whimpered, choking on the word. "That was…you're…"

Cara kissed his forehead. "You're even better."

When the audience erupted with applause at the end of the show, Kalisto joined them, and Sin Cara pretended they were appraising the Lucha Dragons. The Lucha boyfriends?

They'd been official for so long now, and now Sin Cara was not afraid anymore. Whatever the world's response, it would not change his feelings.

"I love Kalisto!" he shouted. "I love him so much!"

Kalisto thrust his arms into the air. "AND I LOVE SIN CARA!"

Sin Cara hugged him again, holding him close. The night had truly been magical. _Thanks, Dios, and thank you Disney._


End file.
